A Getaway
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: It is summertime at Hogwarts and Minerva is growing restless. Albus only wants to make her happy so he plans … A Getaway! ADMM


**A Getaway**

Summary: It is summertime at Hogwarts and Minerva is growing restless. Albus only wants to make her happy so he plans … A Getaway!

Rating: T

It was the middle of summer, and all was quiet at Hogwarts castle. Most of the staff was away visiting family or taking that long deserved holiday they'd been planning since the winter months. Elves went about their daily duties and were seldom seen or heard as they moved from room to room, corridor to corridor, tower to tower. Even the ghosts seemed scarce over the summer months. Merlin only knows where they went, if they went anywhere at all. If one paused and listened long enough, truly focused on their surroundings, they could almost hear the pulse of magic running through the very walls of Hogwarts, humming from every crack, corner, and crevice in one harmonious tune.

Minerva looked up from her paperwork and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she stretched. A soft popping sound coming from her tired back was the only noise to be heard in her office. Realizing she needed a longer break, she stood and walked to the window, leaving the Quidditch practice timetables unfinished on her desk.

She looked out across the grounds towards the Black Lake. The sun was shimmering off the ripples in the water almost invitingly. White fluffy clouds danced across the blue sky, blue the color of her lover's eyes. For a moment, Minerva considered heading to Albus' office to see if he was as restless as she felt at that particular moment. But, as they had discussed the night before over dinner in their rooms, things needed to be done. He had important financial statements for the Board of Governors to complete. She had lesson plans to revise and the timetables to finalize. Still, it didn't stop her heart from wanting to indulge in a summer whim with the wizard she loved above all others.

In another part of the castle, a similar scene was unfolding in Albus Dumbledore's office. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the seemingly endless string of numbers in front of him, his mind kept drifting to his beloved, his Minerva, and their conversation from the night before. He'd sensed that Minerva, while loving her job and always striving to do her very best and beyond, had been hoping for some sort of distraction from work. He hadn't truly realized it at the time, but he too had been less attentive to his duties, finding it was taking him longer to complete even the simplest tasks. As he sat in the windowsill, stroking Fawkes' head and listening to his familiar sing a happy tune, he decided that what he and Minerva needed more than anything was a break. A break from duties. A break from routine. In short, they both were silently craving a break from Hogwarts and the confines of their familiar surroundings.

With a decisive nod of his head, he gave one last stroke to Fawkes' plumage and returned to his desk. Albus picked up his quill and a fresh sheet of parchment. He jotted down a short note, rolled it up, and sealed it with his personal crest. He then placed it in a basket, where it promptly disappeared so it could be taken to a school owl for delivery. He should have an answer by this evening, likely late, knowing the hours his friend kept, and would tell Minerva at breakfast tomorrow. A weekend away was just what they needed, and he hoped she'd enjoy what he had planned.

With renewed energy, Albus started again on the statements for the Board of Governors. He had other paperwork to finish besides, if he was to be gone on Friday and not returning until Monday after lunch, and that would mean he'd need to be dedicated with the time that remained in the rest of the day. He found himself immersed in paperwork and completely losing track of the time. It wasn't until a rumble from his stomach had roused him that he realized he was late for lunch with Minerva.

"Fawkes! Why didn't you tell me?" Albus exclaimed as he leapt from his chair.

"I do believe it is because he can't speak, my darling husband," Minerva said as she rose from her usual seat in a cozy corner of the room. "I've been here a little while, but didn't want to disturb you, and lunch could wait. I'm simply happy one of us hasn't wasted half the day looking out the window."

"I did notice you'd seemed distracted of late. I'm sorry your morning didn't go better. And to top it off I completely forgot our lunch. I am so sorry, my dear." Albus smiled and walked around his desk taking Minerva in his arms. "You are more important than any paperwork, and I should have been more attentive."

"Don't be silly," Minerva responded as she snuggled deeper into his robes. "I'm truly happy you are getting those statements completed. I know you find them tedious."

Albus relished the feel of Minerva in his arms and found that she wasn't just warm and shapely, but that she smelled particularly good today. In fact, she smelled delicious. He breathed deeper and a frown of confusion crossed his face. He pulled back and looked down into his wife's eyes.

"Is anything wrong?" Minerva asked when she noticed his expression.

"I've just noticed you smell distinctly like fresh chocolate biscuits."

Minerva laughed and pointed to a tray on the table that Albus hadn't noticed before. It contained sandwiches, fruit, crisps, and chocolate biscuits. "Our lunch, which the elves have so graciously kept fresh for us. Perhaps we should go ahead and tuck in."

"An excellent idea," Albus agreed.

He helped Minerva into her seat and then took his own. They both ate hungrily and chatted now and again about their day and how far they'd each gotten in their work. Albus was happy to share that he was nearly done with the financial statements. However, he was disheartened to hear that Minerva hadn't accomplished much on her list. The more Minerva spoke about her distraction and inability to focus, the more Albus was convinced that his idea for the weekend was necessary. He was very much looking forward to telling her of his surprise in the morning.

After a short outing to one of the gardens for some fresh air and a chance to enjoy the newly blossomed flowers, Albus and Minerva returned to the school. Parting ways in the entrance hall was best, they had both decided. If Minerva accompanied him to his office, she would be tempted to stay, which would distract him from his duties. If he chose to escort her to her office, he couldn't promise he wouldn't linger, either with her or in the corridors on his way back to his own tedious tasks. So, with a light peck on the lips and a promise to meet later, they parted company. However, work was the last thing on either of their minds.

Minerva was growing increasingly restless and the visit to the garden only enhanced those feelings bubbling inside her. With a spring in her step, she returned to her office, determined to see that their evening was anything but dull and predictable. She would certainly see to that and then, perhaps, she would be able to devote her full attention to those troublesome timetables.

Upon reaching her office, Minerva immediately returned to the window she'd peered out of earlier that day. Off in the distance, she could see the Giant Squid splashing about in the lake, making Minerva thankful Albus had not chosen that as the destination for their walk. She smiled, though, happy that even the creatures of Hogwarts seemed to be enjoying the summer respite. Absent-mindedly, she watched the squid making all sorts of waves as her mind wandered through the ideas forming rapidly in her mind. Fully intent on implementing a few of her better ones this evening, she called for their house-elf and made a few simple requests before returning to her work, her mind fully on her papers and not on her restlessness.

Albus, too, was in a state of distraction. He hoped he would return to his desk to find a reply from his friend, but knowing in his heart, it would be too soon for that. As he continued the journey along the moving stairs to the entrance to his office, though, he began to formulate his plans for their weekend, making a mental list of things he would need to pack for both of them and things he wanted to do. If he was truly to pull off his grand surprise, he would need to speak to their elf about her assistance in packing a few of Minerva's things. The last thing he wanted to do was to start off their weekend getaway on the wrong footing by omitting something important or simply choosing the wrong things. He grinned as he rode the staircase up to his office. Yes, Daisy would be only too happy to help him with his plans.

With the timetables completed and copies sent to the others Heads of House, Minerva tidied up the remaining things on her desk and decided it was time to fetch Albus for dinner. She hoped his afternoon had been successful and he'd completed those reports for the Board. She'd offered to do them for him, on occasion, but he'd always thanked her politely and declined. However, she would be asked to look them over before he sent them off with the school owls. "Two sets of eyes are much better than one," he would always remind her, "especially when that extra set of eyes are emerald green and sparkling at me," he would add softly. Just thinking about the tone of his voice warmed her heart and put a smile on her face.

Before returning to his office, though, Minerva had one stop to make. She needed to change clothes and speak with Daisy to make certain everything was ready before she saw Albus. He would certainly be surprised when she walked through the door and she wanted everything to be perfect, leaving nothing to chance.

She entered the bedroom and kicked off her shoes, wiggling her toes and stretching a little as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Daisy, please come here," she called out and waited a second or two before the little elf appeared, wearing a bright orange tea cozy Albus had given her for her birthday.

"Yes, Professor. How may Daisy assist?"

Minerva smiled. "Lovely outfit. Professor Dumbledore will be pleased that you like it so much."

Daisy looked down at her little outfit and grinned broadly at Minerva, her dark brown eyes carrying that same smile as well. "Daisy is very fortunate to serve her Professors. Daisy always wants to make them proud."

"And you do an excellent job, dear. Now, how are the preparations going for this evening? Everything in order, I trust?"

The little elf bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Oh, yes, ma'am. Daisy popped down to the village and back then worked hard all afternoon. Daisy even had help from others, though Daisy could have done it all by herself."

"Others?" Minerva questioned. "Were they merely looking for something to do?"

Daisy looked down at her feet and lowered her ears a little, as if fearing a scolding. "Some are bored, Professor. No students. No Professors. They only wanted to work," she said, hoping that would make all the difference.

Minerva stood and placed a gentle hand on Daisy's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "I'm not upset with you, simply trying to think of a few things they could be doing. I'll speak to the Headmaster and see if we can't find some additional tasks that need taking care of, hmm?"

Her ears perked up and the smile returned to her face. "Thank you, Professor. Daisy is sure they will all be happy, now."

Minerva gave her house-elf a wink. "Good. Then we will most certainly find something for them to do, but back to the matter at hand. Everything is ready, you said?" Daisy nodded her head enthusiastically and continued to tell Minerva everything she and the other elves had done that afternoon, earning high praise and thanks from Minerva. "Wonderful. Now, if you and several of your friends would be so kind as to go to my office and clean it, I would be most appreciative. Mind the papers on the desk, but otherwise, give it a thorough cleaning, especially the windows and the floors."

Daisy looked so excited that it was hard for Minerva to contain her laughter. With a soft pop, the house-elf had disappeared, leaving Minerva alone to quickly change then to surprise Albus with her plan.

"Well, Fawkes, that's another bag of sherbet lemons gone. I shall have to speak to Honeydukes about upping my next order, I fear." He turned to look at the phoenix that was perched happily on his stand. "Either that or I need to work less when I'm distracted by my own thoughts," he chuckled to himself. The bird gave a series of soft happy notes then ruffled his feathers, as if agreeing with the wizard. "I wonder how Minerva fared this afternoon with her work. I had thought she would have finished by now."

"She is, and now she has come to kidnap you," she announced from the doorway. Minerva had changed into a summer Muggle dress, one that she rarely wore, and had released her bun so that her hair was now flowing down her back in waves. Her shoulders were bare and instead of her usual boots, she was wearing a pair of white sandals on her small feet.

Albus looked up, stunned for a moment. Minerva had always been beautiful to him, but his knees still went weak and his heart raced as he drank in the sight of her. In mere seconds, he had rounded the corner of his desk and had taken both her hands in his, drawing them to his lips for a kiss before asking her to turn around for him. "Gods, you look beautiful," he said softly.

Minerva's cheeks warmed a little with his compliment. "Thank you. Now, you seem to be slightly overdressed for the evening. Shall I?" she asked, directing the tip of her wand at him and waiting for his approval.

He smiled and stretched out his arms, giving her complete control. A few flicks of her wand, and she was finished. "But I'm not in Muggle attire. Won't I stand out?" he asked, confused.

"Not where we're going. Trust me. You will be much more comfortable in the light robe and sandals than you would be in Muggle trousers and a dress shirt." She stepped forward and her lips were a breath away from his. "You do trust me, don't you, Albus?" Her tone was soft but heady, creating the perfect atmosphere.

He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to crush his lips to hers in a searing kiss. "Beyond all others," was his simple reply. He was rewarded by a passionate kiss to the lips, which seemed to stretch on for more than a moment or two.

When Minerva finally pulled back, she smiled and gave him a wink. "Ready to be kidnapped now?" He nodded enthusiastically, taking her hand and letting her lead the way from his office and through the castle.

Minerva tried not to take a direct approach to their final destination. She wanted to build the suspense, keep him guessing for as long as she dared. It was hard to surprise the great Albus Dumbledore. The man always seemed to know what was going on, both in and around the school, and organizing something for him could be quite difficult. It was one of the reasons she'd specifically sought out Daisy. The elves could get away with much more since they were seldom seen and heard.

She decided she'd kept him guessing long enough, and finally they emerged in the garden where they'd spent their afternoon walk. Minerva was incredibly pleased to see that Daisy had followed her instructions to the letter.

In the center of the garden, there was a little blanket and a few pillows. Small votive candles in crystal hurricane vases held down the corners of the blanket and cast a soft glow. Off to the side of the intimate pallet among the grass was a charmed pitcher of butterbeer, two mugs, and several silver containers, each with a lid, hiding their contents.

Minerva took his hand and gave it a squeeze, leading him over to the blanket and encouraging him to get comfortable. With a snap of her fingers, their shoes were removed and floated off to the side. "Told you you'd be more comfortable in that lightweight robe," she teased.

"As always, my dear, you know best. This is lovely. It's a beautiful night for a picnic."

Minerva grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Ah, but this isn't your typical picnic, Albus Dumbledore." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips then pulled back. "In the pitcher is butterbeer, and in each of the containers, you'll find a special treat. Most of them are for your enjoyment, but a few are for me. You'll know when you remove the lid," she teased.

His eyes twinkled, and his eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. He reached over and removed a lid from the container nearest him. It was a bowl of sherbet lemons. He tilted his head, puzzled by the item but not quite ready to ask for an explanation. In the next silver bowl, he found ginger newts, obviously one of Minerva's choices. The third contained strawberries, the fourth cockroach clusters, the fifth were cordial cherries, and finally, the last container, which was a bit larger, contained small bite sized portions of chocolate cake.

"Minerva? …"

"Not our typical picnic fare, is it, love?" She grinned wildly. "We are always so sensible and I thought it was time for a bit of fun. Later, if you like, we can ask Daisy for the fruit and cheese tray I've had the elves prepare but I thought we'd be naughty and start with desserts first."

Albus leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, letting her know exactly how excited he was about her little adventure. When the kiss ended, he took a sherbet lemon and popped it into his mouth before returning to kiss her once more.

She pulled back after only a moment. "Tart, yet somewhat sweet. Wonder how it would taste with chocolate." She took a swipe of the chocolate frosting and smeared it on her lips then leaned in for another kiss.

An hour later, after experimenting with various food combinations and kisses, Minerva called for the cheese and fruit tray. "We can nibble on this while we play Exploding Snap."

"Minerva, you truly are a witch full of surprises and I love you!"

It was very late before Albus and Minerva had returned to their rooms and finally settled to sleep for the night. In fact, Albus was just drifting off to sleep when he remembered he was supposed to have checked to see if the expected owl had arrived with a return note for him. Minerva had certainly kept him distracted this evening. With effort, he managed to pull himself out of his relaxed state and pushed off the covers, being careful not to wake the slumbering witch beside him. His feet found his slippers and he shrugged on a robe. With his wand lighting the way, he quietly walked to his office and looked at his pile of mail. Sitting on top was the note he was hoping for, and he tore it open and read the contents.

Dear Albus,

What a pleasure to hear from you. Of course you may have use of the cottage for as long as you need. My old bones prefer to stay put these days and I'm afraid it's been quite some time since I've visited the seaside home. I'll send an elf over to freshen things up for you in the morning and make sure the pantry is stocked with the essentials. Please feel free to take possession any time after lunch. The locks are spelled as usual so you should have no trouble making yourself at home.

Let's plan to get together soon. I'd be pleased if you and Minerva would join me for dinner before the students arrive back at Hogwarts.

Warm regards,

Octavia

With a smile and twinkle in his eye, Albus put the note down and made his way back to their rooms. It appeared his plans were working out beautifully, and he couldn't wait to share them with Minerva. He slipped into bed quietly and fell asleep nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning came quickly, and Albus was up and ready for the day before Minerva had even stirred. A bit of an unusual circumstance, but not unheard of. His excitement at the day ahead had roused him far earlier than usual, and he'd been unable to fall back asleep. He'd had the elves prepare a nicer breakfast than usual, and had requested a bagged lunch for the start of their trip. Now that everything was in order and ready, he felt it was time to wake his wife.

Leaning over the still sleeping witch, he placed a kiss just below the lobe of her ear, then moved along her jaw until she rolled over and he was able to capture her lips with his own. It was a simple kiss, but Minerva was so warm and soft that Albus had a hard time pulling away. If he hadn't been dressed, and determined, they wouldn't be leaving the bed this morning.

"Time to wake up, my dear," he whispered to her.

Minerva opened her beautiful eyes. They were unfocused at first, and he watched as they found him. Her sleepy smile was heaven to behold. "Are you sure we need to leave the bed this morning?"

"I think I can make it worth your while," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed softly. "Hmmm, I think you would have to be in bed, and less clothed, to make that happen." Minerva raised herself to a sitting position and looked him over. "Why Albus, you're already dressed!"

Albus grinned at the look of disbelief on her face. "I know it is rare indeed for me to be up ahead of you, but I have a special surprise and have been getting it ready."

Minerva gave him a questioning look, but he could see the excitement behind it. "And what surprise might that be?"

"If you want to know, then you'll just have to join me for breakfast. I'm not giving it away that easily," Albus said teasingly. He left the bed as Minerva started to rise, and headed for the sitting room where their meal would be served. "I'll be waiting," he said over his shoulder.

After he shut the door behind him, Albus took a deep breath. Minerva had looked so wonderful this morning, and her suggestion had nearly done him in. If he hadn't left the room before she'd started to undress for her shower, he was certain he'd have forgotten all about the plans he'd made and kept her tucked away for a few more hours. He was sure she'd make record time in getting ready, so he made sure the scene was set.

Albus had enlarged one of the side tables and placed it in front of the fireplace, where a small but pretty fire danced on some logs. Their favorite chairs were placed near each other so they could both enjoy the view. Many empty dishes were laid on the table, and a vase of summer flowers from the greenhouse sat to one side, adding a pleasing aroma to the atmosphere. Satisfied with what he saw, Albus turned his attention to the luggage hidden away in a corner of the room. He went over his mental list to make sure he had packed everything he thought they would need. He was quite sure Minerva would want to go through her bag and possibly make some changes, but he'd been very thorough. They both had some office items to finish up, but that shouldn't take them more than a few hours, and they'd be ready to leave around lunchtime.

Food suddenly appeared on the various plates, so Albus turned toward the door to greet his wife. Minerva stepped through a moment later and the pleased expression on her face created a smile on his own. "I hope you'll find something you like."

"I don't believe that will be a problem. What a beautiful setting, Albus, and such a wonderful surprise." Minerva walked over to him and cupped his face with her hands, leaning in and giving him a tender kiss, full of warmth and love. "Thank you. You're a wonderful man."

Albus was delighted by her response, and it occurred to him that perhaps Minerva thought breakfast was what he had planned for her this morning. "You inspire me, my dear. Now let's eat before our food goes cold."

Albus pulled out Minerva's chair for her and waited for her to sit. What luck that he would truly be surprising her at the end of the meal with the announcement of their trip! She hadn't guessed that breakfast wasn't what was on his mind, but what would come afterward. Once he had her seated, he took his own chair, and they turned their attention to the food before them. Minerva poured them both tea, and they each selected their favorite items and tucked in.

It was a rather quiet breakfast, punctuated with more touches and looks between the couple than words. Albus was looking forward to finishing and sharing his real plans. Minerva appeared to simply be enjoying herself and not hurrying to rush to the rest of their day. The dishes were delicious as always. Albus had stuffed himself by not being able to decide what to have. And based on the look Minerva was giving her plate, she had done the same as well. He decided it was time.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

Minerva turned to him and smiled. "It was wonderful. I don't think I can fit in another bite, not if I want to walk to my office anyway."

Albus chuckled. "I feel the same," he said, putting his hand on his stomach. "It was a delightful meal, but I still must tell you my surprise."

"You mean breakfast wasn't my surprise?" Minerva questioned, her tone holding a bit of disbelief.

"No, it was simply the setting for the announcement," Albus answered, very pleased with himself. "In addition to breakfast, I've arranged some other meals as well, all of which will be occurring in a place other than Hogwarts."

Minerva's face lit up and she clapped her hands together with pleasure. "We're going away for the weekend?"

"I thought perhaps a weekend away, maybe to St. Ives in a certain home overlooking the water, would be a nice break from our duties, and an excellent chance to enjoy some uninterrupted time together."

"Octavia's seaside house? Oh Albus, you are the dearest man I know." And with that Minerva threw herself into Albus' arms.

Laughter and delight poured from both of them as Albus told Minerva about sending the owl and hearing back last night. He also showed her the luggage in the corner, which he had packed the previous day. They went over the list of things they still needed to do, each eager to complete them as quickly as possible. Minerva was thrilled and Albus couldn't have been happier. Minerva did have one final question for him before they went their separate ways to finish their lists.

"Perhaps we can have the elves pack a lunch and eat …"

"… at Trewyn Gardens," he said, finishing for question for her. "Already taken care of. The elves are packing a lunch and will have it ready by the time we leave."

Minerva smiled and brought her hand up to touch his face. "You know me so well."

"That's because of the wonderful gift you have given me."

"And what would that be?" Minerva asked softly.

"A life with you," he answered simply, his lips meeting hers in a kiss that held all that she meant to him.

With renewed energy and an eagerness to leave as soon as possible, Albus and Minerva parted company in order to finish up a few last minute bits of work. For the first time in days, Minerva found she was focused and incredibly productive, all the while hoping Albus was having similar luck.

An hour later, she sighed happily as she tidied up her desk and cast a few charms, first on the paperwork so it would stay in place and then on the door to keep out unwanted visitors. As she walked to Albus' office, she couldn't help but hum to herself as she began to imagine their weekend getaway to the seaside cottage. It was just what she needed, they needed, to break the monotony that had descended upon their lives of late.

Upon making certain that they had everything they'd need, they Apparated to Trewyn Gardens, where they enjoyed a relaxing lunch and watched the people passing by. There was something to be said for cuddling on a park bench with Albus, his arm protectively around her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder. The warm summer breeze, the birds chirping in the trees surrounding them, and the soft sounds of children playing in the distance only enhanced their enjoyment of the afternoon.

As the warm sun began to peek through the trees at a different angle and shining more directly on them, Albus suggested that they explore the grounds a little more. Minerva smiled, knowing full well that his words translated to finding a more secluded spot to conjure a blanket, take a little nap and, of course, stealing a few kisses, all of which she found highly favorable given her present mood.

Well on into the afternoon, Albus checked his pocketwatch and noted the time. Octavia had said they could take possession of the house after noon, and it was well past that now. He stroked a finger lightly down Minerva's cheek and along the slender column of her throat. "Time to wake, sweetheart. Nap time is over," he teased.

A sleepy smile and a soft sigh was his only answer as she began to stretch, long before her sparkling eyes met his. "Mmm, I really enjoyed that nap. I was having the best dream, too." She rolled into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "My lover was whisking me away to a secluded seaside cottage where he planned to ravish me for three days."

"Hmm, must have been some dream. I hope he remembered to take his vitamins so he could keep up with such an amorous and sexy witch such as yourself." He tickled her side making her squirm in his arms.

"He'll have no problems satisfying me, I'm sure. He's quite a resourceful wizard and has a very vivid imagination, not to mention a rather large ..."

"Minerva!" he scolded, teasingly.

"What? I was going to say repertoire ... as in your large repertoire of things you do that make me melt in your arms. What did you think I was going to say?" Her eyes betrayed the amusement she was getting from this conversation as she tried to sound serious.

"You know very well what I thought you were going to say, you cheeky witch. I thought you were making a reference to my nose," he announced, trying to sound serious as well.

"Oh yes ... that lovely large, crooked nose and how it teases me when you ..."

Albus silenced her with a hard kiss to the lips, which soon eased into a more tender caress. "I think I'd better get you to that cottage before I am forced to make love to you right here, right now."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've had a quickie in a public park," she reminded him playfully.

He shook his head and grinned. "I am so glad we're taking this little trip. It's wonderful to see you so happy and playful."

She raised her hand and threaded her fingers through his hair, letting her hand settle at the base of his neck. "Thank you for planning it for us. Now, if you'd be so kind as to escort me to this sanctuary by the sea, I believe it's time I gave you a proper show of my appreciation." And that is exactly what he did.

Their days by the sea were spent in a very leisurely fashion. They rose when the mood stuck. They ate whatever they wanted, when they wanted it. Long walks at sunset were a must. They even built a fire on the beach and had dinner there as they watched the stars appear, one by one, until the entire sky was a velvety blanket of little lights.

On their last night at the beach, Albus Transfigured a pair of chairs into a nice hammock by the water. As he cuddled there with Minerva under a light summer blanket, they shared tender kisses and softly spoken words of love and passion until they were both drowsy.

"It's going to be so hard to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Minerva said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Perhaps, but we do have something to look forward to in a few weeks," he offered, hoping to keep her spirits light and happy.

She shifted her head and pressed her lips to the side of his neck. "That we do, sweetheart. I don't know what I'll do with an entire week with you all to myself," she said, her hand slipping down his chest and between his legs.

He groaned and resisted the urge to move against her hand, though his entire body craved that very movement. "I'm sure you will think of ... something."

Her breath was warm on his ear as she spoke. "Think you could show me your large ..."

He chuckled. "Yes, some of my large repertoire," he answered teasingly.

"Not what I was going to say at all," she countered, giving him a gentle squeeze, slowly moving her hand up and down once. "No, this time I had something else in mind." Minerva gasped as she suddenly found herself flat on her back in the center of the large bed where he'd so skillfully Apparated them.

"Now, how about you show me some of your more seductive moves," he begged. It was well into the following morning when they both surrendered to sleep, knowing that even though they would be returning home within hours, they had everything they needed in each other to make each and every day a holiday.

The End!


End file.
